When Hearts Collide!
by Zerolover1865
Summary: Amu and Ikuto have been bestfriends forever. They have had many adventures together and they share everything. As they start to settle down from being off tour things change. Feeling show and words fly. Their fate is met when their hearts collide!
1. Ignorance

My heart pounded. The sound of the music rang through my ears. I loved the feeling. I loved the rush of the crowd, the sensation of being on stage. I looked to my left. There stood my bestfriend. He looked back at me with that knowing smirk that was ever present on his face. His midnight blue hair shone in under the stage lights. His equaly blue eyes held a twinkle. He held the guitar like it was an etent of his body. Ikuto was truly something.

I put the mic back to my mouth. I took a deep breath and screamed out the words.

"HELLO LONDON!!!" I yelled. The crowd went wild. "ARE YOU READY???" Everyone went crazy. I smiled. I looked back beinde me at Nagi. He nodded and began the count off with his rum sticks. I began to bounce on my toes, my pink locks bouncing with me.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

The last note flowed from my mouth naturaly. The crowd was soaring. I was on a high and they were on one with me. Ikuto was smirking I knew it. I could feel it. He had every reason to smirk too.

All night the concert went on. The songs still ran through my mind. The first song was the most prominent. It was true. So many people had only one best friend and that was ignorance. I sat back stage lounging. I was exhausted and we had a plane to catch tomorow night. We were all waiting for the driver to get here to take us to the hotel. The couch was so comfortable. I could just sleep now.

"Yo." Ikuto plopped down on the sofa next to me. He was never tired I swear. He lightly kissed my cheek in greeting. He was my bestfriend but he was so annoying sometimes. I still love him to death though. I just leaned my head on his shoulder not caring if he protested or not.

"What's wrong Amu? Tired already?" He teased. Even if he was teasing me I knew he really was concerned. He always worried about me. I guess it came with being bestfriends. I just snuggled closer to him. He was so warm and he smelled so good. I felt him put his arm around me an pull me closer. I curled my body on the sofa. I moved my body so my head was in Ikuto's lap.

"Sweet dreams, princess." Ikuto's soft voice whispered in my ear. I could feel his fingers run through my hair and massage my head. I stared to purr softly as my eyes got heavier and heavier. I was drifting farther and farther. Then it went black.

* * *

I woke up groggy. I was lying under a blanket. The room was a pretty beige color that was warm and welcoming. I rolled over only to find the space next to me empty. Where was Ikuto? Just as the though ran through my mind the bathroom door opened. The light from the bathroom flooded out. Ikuto flipped the light off and shut the door. He was in nothing but a towel that was wrapped losely around his waist. Water was dripping from his hair and ran down his well toned shoulders, chest, stomach, and back. God, he was so sexy.

"So you're awake." Ikuto's velvety voice brought me out of my thoughts. I simply nodded.

"Good. I thought you were in a coma, you were sleeping so hard. Do you know you snore?" I just wake up and he's already teasing me. He never stops.

"I do not." I defended myself. I so didn't snore.

"How would you know? You're asleep." He was so lame. How is it that I love him. Yes, I'm in love with my bestfriend. He doesn't know that so let's keep that a secret between us,okay?

"You got jokes." I rolled my eyes. He chuckeled and then reached to his waist for his towel. I blushed at the fact that he was about to undress in front of me. I mean he is naked under that towel for God sake!!

"Yea well while you're having your little giggle fit over there close your eyes so I can get dressed." I obeyed. I kept my eyes closed, my face getting hotter each second. After about two minutes he was done.

"You can open them now." So I did. There he stood in nothing but a pair of black silk boxers. His hair was still damp but I liked it that way. He looked so hot. To think he would be sleeping next to me all night.

Ikuto made his way across the room and crawled into bed next to me. Once he was settled he reached over and turned off the lamp that was on the stand. When he did it went black. I mean black. I couldn't see anything. But I could feel. I could feel Ikuto wringle his way over to me. I could feel his leg bump mine. I could feel him rest his head on my chest and put his arms around me like he does almost every night. I could feel him pull me closer. I could feel my face getting warm and it felt like it was on fire!! He has no idea what he does to me.

"Mmm." Ikuto mumbled into the dark. I remember the first time he did this. Held me when he slept. It was when we were younger and he told me it was because he like to know I was safe when he slept. He said it made him feel better at night. He said he like to hear my heart beat and the sound of my breathing because it let him know I was still there. I remeber getting up in the middle of the night one time and I didn't tell him. He woke up and started freaking out. It was so funny! Now I wake him up and tell him everytime. He doesn't just hold me at night, he does it everytime he sleeps and I'm around. It just became habit I guess but I'm not complaining.

I had been lying awake for a while when I felt Ikuto shift. He started pulling me tighter and his breathing got faster and heavier. He must have been having a bad dream.

"A-Amu... Amu." He whispered my name in his sleep. It sounded wonderful to hear him say it. So he wasn't reasurred that I was safe. My breathing must not sound like I'm asleep and that's why he's worried. I leaned down to his ear. I knew he was slightly awake because had called my name.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm okay. I'm right here so don't worry. I right here, sweetie. It's okay." I reassured him. He relaxed and calmed down but his breathing didn't change. So I tried again

"Ikuto I'm right here. I'm fine. Go back to sleep. Okay? I love you and sweet dreams." I heard him hum and felt him plant a small kiss on my cloar bone before he settled bck down. When he wasn't teasing me, being perverted or annoying, or goofing off, he was really sweet.

"Love you too." Those words. They were faint but they were there. Ikuto had really said that. It was small but it was enough to make my heart race. He has no clue what he does to me. Not. A. Clue. He was completly unaware. Just like the lyrics to my song.

Ignorance is Ikuto's new best friend.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Not bad right? If you like it then review. If you don't then speak up and be heard cause I'll listen! I want to wish everyone a happy holidays and a great New Year. Please R&R. It would mean alot. Even if you don't like it review anyway. Critisisim is always welcome. Bye bye!!!**


	2. OH HELL

Amu opened her eyes slowly. The curtains in the room blocked out the light. Well, most of it anyway. Amu propped herself up on her elbows. Ikuto wasn't laying on her. Instead, he was lying next to her. His arm was still around her so he knew she was still there. She was really gong to miss him when he goes back to college. It was true. The tour was over and now Ikuto had to go back to college. She would be going to the 12th grade. Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Kukai and Tadase would be going to college with Ikuto. Rima, Utau, and YaYa would be going with her. Sure, her and Ikuto had an apartment together but their scheduels would be so hectec. They wouldn't have any time for each other. Well it wasn't just their apartment. It was everyones and it was more like a mansion than an apartment.

Amu tried to get out of bed without waking Ikuto. So far so good until...

"Ahh!" Amu yelped. Something had yanked her back into bed. She tried to get away when she felt something nuzzel her neck and pull her tighter. She could feel his breath on her neck. Ikuto was awake.

"Stay in bed. Don't go." Ikuto breathed softly. He was begging her to stay. Something about her just made him want to be around her. He didn't want her to leave. He loved it when her body was pressed against his and how warm she was. She always smelled of fruit. She always smelled so sweet. He could lay there forever and inhale her scent and it would never wear off. It was intoxicating and he was getting drunk.

"Ikuto. I have to get up. I'm gonna go get breakfast and then we have to start packing for the plane ride tonight. I can't stay in bed." Amu protested. She had dissapointment in her voice. I didn't go unnoticed by Ikuto. He thought of a way to keep her in bed. Then it hit him!

"I'm not hungry and the plane doesn't leave until 8:00 tonight. It's still early, we have plenty of time to pack, love. Just stay." Ikuto reasoned with her. But was it enough to convince her?

"Well then what do you want to do instead?" Amu challanged. What was he up too?

"I want to just lay in bed with you all day. Is that a crime?" Ikuto said seriously. He kept a straight face too. Amu was well... surprised! Ikuto was acting so strange. He had teased her like this before, yes, but he sounded so serious. He sounded like he meant it.

"Please? For me?" Ikuto pouted cutely. Damn he was adorable! Amu just couldn't resist.

"Oh alright. But I think you might be sick because you're acting strange. Is everything okay?" Amu placed a hand on Ikuto's forehead. He didn't feel warm and he hadn't been coughing or sneezing. He looked okay as well. Maybe he had feelings for her. Maybe he loved her back. Maybe he... NO! Ikuto would never go for her. She was ordinary and plain. He was amazing and exotic. Well a girl can hope.

"Thank you. You're the best." Ikuto lightly kissed her neck once. She was beautiful. He loved her strawberry locks, honey colored eyes, creme skin that was unscared and unblemished, her perfect body and melodic voice. She was just amazing. She had agreed to stay in bed. Did that mean she felt the same way? Did she love him back? Did he finally have a... NO! Amu would never love him that way. He didn't even have a shot at her. He was her bestfriend and nothing more.

Little did he know, huh?

Amu rolled over onto her side so her back was facing Ikuto. Her back was pressed against his chest. She could feel the gentle rise and fall of it due to his breathing. Ikuto had one arm around her waist and other above her head. He loved having her in his arms. He just loved her.

* * *

_Amu was running through a forest. She was running but she didn't know why. Was she running away or toward something? Whatever it was she had the sense of panic in her. She felt rushed and the need of urgency was nipping at her. She ran until she came upon a house. It was an old house, victorian style. The grand porch and pillars stood sturdy and beautifuly. The house was a tintined black in the shadows. It was iriley beautiful. _

_Amu made her way onto the front steps, up the porch. She opened the giant front door. It slowly creeked open. Amu slowly walked inside, surrounded by darkness. The panic never once leaving her._

_"Is anyone here? Hello?" Her voice ehoed of the walked forward, farther into the parlor. She kept walking until her foot bumped somthing. _

_"Hmm?" Amu looked down. On the floor was an outline of a body. In the faint light coming from the open front door she could see that the body had blue hair. _

_Wait, blue hair?_

_"I-Ikuto?" Amu peered closer. On his pale skin there was sticky red stuff. It covered his body and pooled around his body. Blood. His blood._

_"Blood. Blood. Ikuto! IKUTO!" She screamed his name hoping it wasn't real. She kept screaming his name and feel to her knees._

_A creepy laugh bounced through the room as Amu screamed the name of her beloved._

"AMU! AMU! Wake up!" A familiar voice yelled at her. Amu bolted upright. She was sweating and breathing hard. A dream? It was only a dream. But it felt so real.

"Amu?" Amu turned to the source of the voice. Next to her was Ikuto. Alive. He had a concerned look on his face. He was there in all his glory. Alive and clean of his blood. Before she knew what she was doing, Amu flung herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms securly around his neck and held him. Tears began to pour from her eyes.

Ikuto's eyes widened in surprise at her sudden actions. He caught her in his arms easily but was still surprised. Amu was really shaken up.

"You're alive. You're alive!" Amu chanted. She couldn't help it but she kissed him on his lips. She kissed him repeatedly.

"Of...course...I am." Ikuto said between her kisses. He happily kissed back. He held her tenderly in his arms. "You just had a nightmare." Ikuto explained.

Amu didn't hold back. She kissed him lightly and then buried her face in his neck. She placed small kissed here and there. Ikuto just stroked her hair softly. Ikuto pulled away. He put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. He looked deep into her watery eyes. She was truly scared. She was teriffied.

"I though I lost you." She whispered. Lost him? So that was why she was calling his name in her sleep. She had a nightmare about him. A small smile appeared on Ikuto's face.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered back. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her tenderly. He tried to comfort her in the best way he could. Amu pressed her lips back. They pulled apart for air for their lungs burned with the need.

"I love you." The said to each other simotaneously. Wait, What?!!!

Their eyes went wide. They had just confessed to the other. What now?

Simple. All hell would break loose!

**Hey everyone. Thankxz to those of you who reviewed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I tried to make this as good as possiable. I want to wish every one a Happy holidays, merry x-mas. happy whatever you celibrate. I apologize for any misspellings or errors I wrote this late at night and I'm tired. Well please R&R! Have fun and Happy Holidays! Bye Bye!!!!**


	3. One Shot

Amu was in the hotel room alone. She was packing her and Ikuto's bag while he was out getting all the arrangements straight. He was outside on the phone getting our school, living, and carrear things in order. She felt numb and nerveous at the same time. They had confessed and now what? They could barely walk down the street without someone recognizing them and asking for an autograph or screaming how they were their biggest fans. If the press found out about their love for eachother... Ah man what mess did they get themselves into now?

Amu was curently wearing plain black skinny jeans, a tight black tanktop the stopped at her navel and black lace up boots. She had her hair down and decided not to wear her signature x clips. Those were a dead giveaway even more than her pink hair. Ikuto had been having a hard time finding something to wear because girls usulaly noticed him anyway. Plus he was so tall. Eventualy he setteled on a pair of plain dark blue jeans, a dark blue button down shirt and black sneakers. Of course they both wore their crosses. Ikuto and Amu both had silver crosses on a chocker around their necks. In the middle of them was a gem. Ikuto had a blue diamond while Amu had a dark pink one. The crosses hung from black chockers.

Amu was at the foot of the bed folding their clothes and putting them in their respective cases. She was so focused that she did't notice Ikuto come in. He had just gotten off the phone with their manager. Everything was set and ready back in Japan. Ikuto did miss home after being on tour for about a year.

Ikuto watched Amu pack and pace. She seemed so focused that he didn't want to bother her. Then again...

Ikuto went up behinde his strawberry angel. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held. He rested his head on her shoulder. She just continued packing as if he didn't exsist. Was she angry or upset? Did he do something wrong?

"Amu." He whispered in her ear softly. She just ignored him. Okay now he was really worried that he did something wrong. He just pulled her closer.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" He voiced his concernes. Amu just stopped. She let her arms hang to her side and stared down. Of course he didn't do anything wrong. Of course she wasn't mad at him. How could he think that?

"No. Everythings fine." She whispered. Ikuto heard her loud and clear though. He started to kiss her neck softly and gently bit down on her flesh. After he bit her he kissed where he had nipped. He thought he had a vauge clue as to what was wrong.

"Is this because I said I loved you? Hmm?" Ikuto took a wild guess. No response. Bingo. He had hit the target. It was because he had said it. Oh Amu.

"You know I meant it right? I really do love you. I know you love me too. Am I right?" Ikuto addmited. He hoped that she really meant it and that she wasn't just upset about her nightmare. Amu spun around in his arms as livid as ever!

"Of COURSE I love you. But we just got off tour and we now get to settle down back home for a while and we can't get any privacy as it is and what if the press finds out? Do you know what would happen. I mean we can't just start dating and be a happy couple if everything we do is gonna be on the internet, in newspapers, magazines, people are gonna gossip..." Amu rambled. Ikuto placed a finger on her lips to quiet her. He bent down to her level.

"Don't worry. We can still be together and not have the press find out. We just won't be out in public until things settle down and we're stable again, okay? Don't worry everythings gonna be alright. I love you and that's all that matters. Okay?" Ikuto calmed her. Her eyes were downcast and she was hesitant. It was as if she didn't belive him. Ikuto reached up and pushed her hair back out of her face.

"Okay?" Ikuto pressed.

"Okay." Amu gave in. Ikuto smiled. He kissed her sweetly. Then again. And again. And again. Finally he stopped with all the kisses.

"Let's finish packing." Ikuto told her. She just nodded her head. Amu couldn't help it but there was this nagging feeling in he stomach that this wasn't over.

* * *

At London International Airport a bunch of teens stood there. They were al gathered around eachother.

"Well this is it. Our tours over." Nagi sadly said. Even though he missed home he loved being on tour. He was really gonna miss it.

"Yea it is." YaYa said equaly sad. She was one of the guitar players for the band. She was very childish and playful but they loved her all the same. She clutched onto Tadase. Her boyfriend. That's right they go out. The press went crazy but it didn't effect their relationship at all except make it stronger. I mean what journalist wouldn't go crazy about the female guitarist and director of the hottest band in the world dating?

Tadese pecked YaYa on the cheek to cheer her up and squeezed her back.

"Well before we get on the plane me and Amu have an announcemnt." Ikuto pointed out. He cleared his throat once he was sure he had their ttention.

"Amu and I are officialy together BUT we have to keep this between us. The press would have a field day if they found out. Me and her have come up with a plan on how to break the news. We are gonna wait until things settle down." Ikuto stared everyone down. They understood. They knew it was about to happen sooner or later.

"It's about time, bro." Utau teased her brother. She wasn't in the band but dating the bass man, a best friend of the lead singer and gutarist, and being a blood relative of another band member made you pretty famous. She was dating Kukai. The press was happy but it still didn't effect them any.

"Shut up runt." Ikuto sneered.

"Well Utau has a point. I just want to say congradulations." Rima spoke in her small voice. Rima was dating Nagihiko of Nagi for short. She was famous for dating the bads drummer and being best friends with the singer of the band. Her and Nagi were together and the press ate it up. Again it affected them none.

'I hope me and Ikuto can be like that.' Amu thought to herself.

"Flight 654 to Japan. This is the last boarding call. Flight 654 to Japan." A british voice floated through the air. The group looked at eachother. It was time to go home.

"Well we better get on before we miss it." Kukai said. They were all heading toward the plane entrance when...

"Where's my sister?" Nagi asked. They all stopped. Now that he mentioned it where was Nade? Nadeshiko was Nagi's twin sister and she was no where to be seen.

"Don't know but she'll catch up." Amu solved that problem. They all boarded the plane and went to first class. They had it reservd just for them The seats were comfortable and the space was huge. You could have a part in there. Siting in the very front seat was ........... NADE!!

"Hey guys. What took ya'll so long?" Nade said innocently. Amu and the others stared at her and seatdropped. She had been on the plane the entire time. Go figure.

They all picked seats and put their bags up. Amu took out her Ipodtouch and played it loud. She sat next to Ikuto and an relaxed. His eyes were closed and he looked asleep. On instinct he put his arm around her and held her at his side. He rested his head on hers.

On her Ipod One Shot by Danity Kane. She loved this song. An idea struck her. Ikuto loved to tease her so why not tease him back? Amu reached into her bag and pulled out her Ihome. She set it up and plugged her Ipod in. One shot blasted through the speakers. Ikuto was awake now. He stared at Amu as she stood up. The group knew exactly what she was about to do but Ikuto didn't.

Amu stood infront of him. She had her hands on her hips and she started to sway them to the beat of the music. Ikuto watched her, mezmerized by her hips. His mouth hung open.

_You all in my ear (I hear you talkin' dirty)  
You wanna get me alone  
But you ain't sayin' nothin' new to me (new to me)  
Are you sure that you can handle me?  
Uh, uh uh-oh_

Amu leaned into Ikuto until her lips hovered over his. She whispered 'Are you sure you can handle me?' with the song. Her breath ghosted across his face. She back away and raised her arms above her head as she swayed her hips again. Then she moved them in circles. Ikuto was stunned.

_So let me put on my boots  
(Do you think that you can rock it?)  
Turn it up, let it loose  
Boy can you get with this minor tease (minor tease)  
Before I bring it to you mentally_

She bent over and ran her hand up her leg to show off her boots. Once she was upright she rocked her butt and gave him a questioning look. Then she teased him by twilrling her body to the ground and then placed her hands on her knees and opened her legs and then she bounced back up as she popped her butt out. She had Ikuto right where she wanted him. She reached and gently tugged at his colar as she ran her fingers over his colar bone, setting his skin on fire.

_All I need is one shot  
And baby you're gone  
It'll have you callin' non-stop  
Just can't leave it alone  
(If I give ya what ya need)  
Do you really think you can handle me?  
Oh, oh-oh  
Boy do you think that you can handle me?_

Amu unbuttoned three buttons on his shirt. Ikuto gulped. Amu knew exactly what she was doing to him.

_Ooh (I hope you're ready)  
Tell me (that you're ready)  
Cause I cant even fight it no more  
Cause baby my body (is like a potion)  
When I put this (thing in motion)  
Guaranteed that you'll be beggin' for more_

Amu pulled Ikuto to a standing position. He didn't resist. She rolled her body against his to show it was like a potion and he was addicted. The she grabbed the hem of her already tight and short tank. She had both hands on the front and pulled one side up and the other down in a rotating motion in rythem with her hips as she again went down. She was putting her body in motion. It was making Ikuto want more that was for sure.

_(Boy give me all that you got)  
Gotta make it hot for me  
(Keep it comin' don't stop)  
I hope that you're ready  
(I hear what you're sayin')  
Cause I'm about to show you  
(You think you can handle me)_

_Chorus_

_Now I got what I want and  
You think you're ready baby  
(Come on and get it)  
Come on (and just get it)  
And if you got what I need boy  
Don't keep me waitin' baby  
(Come on and get it)  
(Come on and just get it)_

_(Boy give me all that you got)  
Keep it hot for me yeah  
(Keep it comin' don't stop)  
I hope that you're ready  
(I hear what you're sayin')  
Cause I'm about to show you  
(You think you can handle me)_

Amu rolled her body and popped her chest. She waved her finger in a 'come here' motion. She was so teasing him and was enjoying every second of it. She just poped her hips and twirled her body.

_Chorus_

_One Shot!! [8x]_She seductively popped her hip to one side everytime it said 'One Shot'. She popped laft to right a stopped at the last right pop. The song ended and she turned it off. Ikuto was still standing there gwaking at her. She smirked at him. She took the chance and pecked him once on the lips. The rest of the gang just laughed at Ikuto. Poor boy was so stunned and turned on he didn't know what to do.

He turned around and sat next to her while he ran a shaky hand through his midnight blue hair. Amu just kept smirking and relaxed once again.

* * *

The group was watching a movie and the couples were all snuggled up. They still had another three hours before they landed. Ikuto and Amu were farther back then every one else. Ikuto had Amu on his lap and a blanket drapped over them both. Ikuto was focused on the screen and Amu was thinking. She looked up at Ikuto who was watching the movie.

Ikuto, who felt someone staring at him, looked down. There sapphaire met topaz. He chuckled at his _girlfriend_. God that felt good to say and hear. Leaning down he nuzzeled his nose against hers and then gave her a warm kiss.

"What's the matter? What's got my girl upset?" He breathed against her lips. Amu sat up in his lap and he supported her with his arms.

"I love you. Promise me that even though our scheduels are gonna be crazy that we'll still make time for eachother." Amu demanded. It kept running through her mind that they might breakup if they didn't spend enough time together.

"I love you too. I promise. I'll still wake up in the morning with you. I'll still come home to you at night and call you during the day to check on you. I'll still call you every night wehn I go out of town. I'll still be yours." Ikuto promised and sealed it with a tender kiss.

* * *

Once the plane landed all the passangers got off. The gang stepped into the airport and .......................................................

Click! Click! Flash! Flash!

Camera's went off and questions were thrown. It was the press. They weren't supposed to know that they had arrived. No one had. The more the cameras flashed and the more questions were asked the more Amu got aggravated. She was about to blow. Ikuto could see it. So he pulled her to his chest and whispered for her to clam down. This was not good. If they didn't get Amu out of there she was gonna go crazy. Everyone knew it. They glanced around looking for a way out. They all looked back at Ikuto who nodded as to signal that he could handel Amu.

This was it. They only had one shot!!!!!!

**Merry Christmas everyone. Thankxz for the reviews and I hope you all have a jolly good time. I'm not going to ask you to review but it would be nice. But only this time because it's Christmas so don't get used to it. Bye Bye!!!!**


	4. Coming Home

While the gang blocked view of Ikuto and Amu, Ikuto dragged Amu away. He dragged her outside. But no before checking for any press first. When the coast was clear Ikuto let out a breath of relife. Amu was upset, he could tell. She had her back turned away from him and her shoulders were shaking. It wasn't from the cold either because it was very windy. Well it was the end of November. Amu wasn't clod she was crying. Oh man! He hated it when she cried. Damn the press. It was all their fault.

Ikuto rushed to Amu. He was infront of her immediately. Ikuto placed his hands on her shoulders. Ikuto hated seeing her cry. He hated it when she was upset. Even when they were kids he hated it.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Ikuto askes. Amu began to cry harder and her sobs became more violent. She was shaking faster now. Ikuto started to panic but it didn't show. He tried to handel this as calmly as possiable. Her hands came up to rest on his chest and she balled her fists in his shirt. Ikuto just pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso where she cried into his shirt.

"Shhh. No more crying baby, no more crying. It's okay. Shhh. Come on baby, stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry." Ikuto cooed as he rocked them in a soothing rhythm.

"It's... it's j-just t-that the press! They... found us here let alone if they found out about us! I'm scared. I'm scared that the press will tear us apart. That you and me will turn on eachother because of them. I just wanna be with you without them getting in the way." Amu confessed

"No sweetie no. That won't happen. I won't let them tear us apart. You don't have to be scared because I'm here to protect you. We will be together no matter what." Ikuto rushed. He would never let Amu go especialy due to the press. No way in hell!! Amu seemed to calm down.

Then the gang popped out of no where.

"Sup." Kukai bust out.

"Getting away from the press was harder then last time. But we did it." Tadase congradulated everyone for a job well done.

"Is everything okay with Amu?" Utau whispered to her brother from the side. She was concerned for her brother but more worried about her bestfriend.

"Yea. Everything's under control." Ikuto whispered back to his sister. Once she was satisfied with his answer she bounced her way back to Kukai.

"Let's go home shall we?" Nagi urged.

"Yea. YaYa's sleepy and I could use some rest myself." Tadase yawned as he kissed the top of YaYa's head and she yawned childishly. Amu turned to Ikuto.

"I have to go see Ami." Amu's eyes glistened at the mention of her sister. Ikuto smiled. He mouthed 'Okay'.

"Me and Amu are gonna cath up to you guys later. We're gonna go visit Ami." Ikuto told them. They all said their goodbyes and headed to the awaiting cars. They had all called ahead and had their cars dropped off. Well the guys did. They didn't really want the girls driving so late. The flight was about 2 days so it was about 9:00 at night plus the time change.

Amu and Ikuto got into Ikuto's silver 2010 Mazda 3. Amu got into the passenger seat while Ikuto put their bags in the trunk. Once Ikuto was behinde the wheel they took off. He didn't speed because he knew she wasn't in a rush to go home. She hadn't talked to her parents in about 2 years and she didn't really want to now. However she talked to Ami on the phone and texted and e-mailed Ami almost everyday. She missed her baby sister so much. She would be 7 in about 2 weeks. Amu couldn't wait to see her sister. Her father on the other hand...

"You sure she's at your father's tonight?" Ikuto glanced at Amu. She was leaning against the window staring at the passing scenery.

"Yea. It's Thursday. My dad has her until Sunday. I called her yesterday." Amu confirmed. The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

They arrived at Amu's house. Well her old one. Amu wasn't nervous but she wasn't excited either. She was numb. As she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell no feeling coursed through her. Ikuto kept a tight grip on her just in case.

The door swung open to reveal Amu's dad. He looked surprised to see his eldest daughter on his doorstep but made no move to hug her.

"Amu." Was all he said.

"Hey dad. Is Ami here?" Amu's face never wavered. He nodded yes and waved them in. Amu walked into the house. It was still the same. The only changed were more pictures of Ami and of her stepmom.

"Have a seat and I'll just be a minute." With that Mr. Hinamori turned and headed to the kitchen. Amu and Ikuto sat on the couch and just sat there. Amu hated the feeling she got here. She wanted to leave and never come back. But she had to see Ami. She just had to.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm here if you need me. Just calm yourself and relax." Ikuto breathed. He quickly pecked her on the cheek before Mr. Hinamori came back. He just peered at the two. He sat across from them on the other sofa. The silence was akward and Amu couldn't stand it but she was stubborn. That was before Ikuto sqeezed her hand, signaling her to speak. Amu opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"So how have you guys been?" asked. He eyed his daughter and her bestfriend.

"Good. We're together now. We're happy but we don't want the press to know just yet. So we'll announce it when the time is right." Amu answered. Mr. Hinamori shot up from his seat in heated anger.

"I FORBID YOU!!!" He screamed. Was this man mad? He was crazy.

"For all due respect Mr. Hinamori I love Amu. You've know me all my life and you know I would never hurt her." Ikuto challenged as he too stood up. Amu tugged at his hand to sit him down but he wouldn't budge.

"I don't care. You're too old for her. He's too old for you!" He turned to Amu who now stood up also. There was no way he was gonna tell her what to do.

"Bullshit! I'm 18 and Ikuto's 20 going on 21. 3 years! Only 3 years!" Amu protested.

"Watch your language. As long as you live under my roof you follow my rules. I do these things because I care." Amu was mad now. He was such a liar. He never cared.

"Liar. I don't live under your roof. I haven't since I was 15. I moved in with Ikuto when the band started touring. So I don't have to listen to you. I'm 18 and an adult. And you never cared. You didn't care enough about mom to try and work things out. You didn't care to ask me how I felt about the divorce. You didn't even care about Ami when I took care of don't stand there and lie to my face. Now, I love Ikuto. And I'm going to be with him whether you like it or not because you have no say." Amu was breathing heavy now. She didn't feel any better though.

"You never took care of Ami." Mr. Hinamori said calmy. This got Amu angry again.

"Yes I did. The first year I went on tour you and mom divorced while I was away. I remember cause grandma called me and told me. She sent Ami in on a flight because we picked her up at the airport in Germany. She was with me for seven mounths." He didn't even remember that his youngest daughter was away on a different continent. That was sad.

was about to protest when a tiny voice sqeaked behinde him.

"She did take care of me daddy." It was Ami. She was standing by the stair case. Her brown curls went to her shoulders now and she still wore them in pigtails. She was taller for a 6 year old. Her skin was soft and creamy like Amu's. Her eyes still held that childish twinkle. People always said her and Ami could be mother and daughter.

"Ami." Was all that came out of his mouth.

"It's true. You didn't care about me. You didn't care about mom. You didn't care about Amu." Ami voiced her thoughts. She was protecting her sister.

"I don't like it here. I wanna live with Amu and Ikuto! Can I come stay with you Amu?" Ami turned to her sister, hopeful. Amu was astonded. She never knew how Ami felt. She wanted to say yes so badly. It wasn't any harm. It wasn't a problem.

"Of course. Ask Ikuto too." Amu agreed but decided to ask Ikuto as well. Technicaly it was his place.

"Can I Ikuto?" Ami asked the man before her. He smiled lovingly at the small child. He loved her like she was his own and could never deny her.

"Of course." Ikuto granted. The little girl ran to him and jumped in his arms to hug him. She squeezed him and shouted thank you's.

"Now go pack your stuff." Ikuto put her down and shooed her away.

"You can't take her away from me. She's just a child!" shouted.

"She's a child that deserves to be in a home where she feels loved." Amu seethed. Ami came bounding down the stairs. Her bag was slung over her shoulders and she rushed to Ikuto's side. She turned to her father.

"I'm a child. But I still know what I want. And what I want is for Amu and Ikuto to be my parents. They have been more of parents to me then you or mom. I want them to be my mommy and daddy. I want them to adopt me." Ami told her father. He was stunned to say the least. Ami turned to her sister and her sister's boyfriend, waiting.

Ikuto scooped the girl into his arms propped her on his side like she was his real child. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on.

"We'll see." Ikuto told the girl and that was enough. That was enough to give her hope and make her smile.

"You really think you and this boy can raise her on your own? You're crazy! That boy can't be a father to her nor can he love you." tried to reason but to no avail.

"He isn't a boy. He is a man. This MAN will be a great father and this MAN loves me. And we can raise her just fine. I've been doing it for most of her life anyway." With that they walked out of the door and headed home.

"Daddy, is mommy gonna be okay?" Ami asked Ikuto as he straped her into the back seat. Ikuto fiddled with the seatbelt.

"Mommy is gonna be just fine, sweetheart. Don't worry." Ikuto kissed the tip of her nose, loving being called daddy. She smile at him and let it go. Ikuto checked to make sure she was in and then stood to his full height. With that he shut the door.

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Drama is starting. I wonder what's gonna happen next. Well you're gonna have to read on to find out. R&R please!!!!**


	5. Late Night Calls

Amu was lying in bed that night. Ikuto was sitting up reading a book. Amu had her back to him as she lay on her side. Amu kept running the fight with her dad through her mind. Had he really forbid her from being with Ikuto? He had known him all his life and now her father didn't like him because they were dating. Had he really forgotten that Ami had come to stay with her for seven months? Amu remembered it like yesterday and her father didn't even know his youngest daughter was gone and didn't care where his eldest one was. Had Ami really say those things? Ami really wanted to live with her and wanted Amu to adopt her. She wanted Amu and Ikuto to be her parents. She already called her friends by aunt and uncle. Amu liked the idea of being called mom. She really wanted to take Ami away from her father and out of the situation. She wanted this to be between her and her father, not Ami.

Amu couldn't take it. She rolled over and snuggled up to Ikuto's side. He placed his arm around her without taking his eyes off his book. She laid her head on his chest and watched the tv. Some reality show was on. Ikuto flipped the page and pulled Amu close. She stared up at the _man_ she was in love with. His face was calm and his eyes focused as they scanned the words on the page in front of him. His hair fell into his face and his glasses gleamed in the lamp light. She thought he looked sexy in glasses but he only wore them when he read so he didn't wear them throughout the day very often.

"Ikuto" Amu called softly as she traced patterns on his abs. He had such a great body.

"Hmm?" He responded lowly as he swiftly kissed the top of her head. Amu didn't answer. He glanced down at her only to see her staring at her finger tracing random patterns on his stomach. He closed his book and put it on the stand next to him.

"What is it, love?" Ikuto grabbed her hand to stop her from making patterns. She kissed his chest once and then laid her head over his heart.

"Can we really do it?" Her soft voice floated up to his ears.

"Do what?"

"Adopt her. Can we?" Amu asked again. Ikuto sighed. He slid down farther into bed and wrapped Amu in his arms. He brought one hand up and ran his fingers through her hair. He loved how being with her came natural. How he didn't have to try to love her.

"Yes and no. We can't but you can. You see, you can legally and officially adopt her but I can't. I can only do it if something were to happen to you and you left her in my custody or we were married. I can basically temporarily adopt her but not completely." Ikuto explained. He heard Amu sigh and huff.

"But can I? Would you be her dad?" Amu was asking for permission.

"Of course. I love Ami. I would be honored." Ikuto agreed. Amu smiled at him and kissed him passionately. Ikuto gladly responded and flipped her over on her back.

"You know we could adopt Ami and then have some of our own." He said as he kissed her neck. Amu giggled.

"You pervert." Amu mumbled. Ikuto smile into her neck. He brought his head back up and looked at her. He kissed her sweetly.

"Yea but I'm yours." He reminded her as he rolled off. Amu mumbled something he couldn't quite hear and let it go. He reached over and turned the light off.

Amu couldn't sleep. No matter how she laid or how many times she curled up closer to Ikuto or kissed him or closed her eyes she couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. She needed to check on Ami. Having Ami in the next room made her anxious. She needed to know she was okay. She guessed her maternal instinct was already kicking in. Ami had already started calling her mommy and Ikuto daddy.

Amu sat up and leaned over. She shook Ikuto lightly.

"Ikuto. Ikuto." Amu called his name. He groaned and fluttered his eyes open. He stared at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Mmm, what is honey?" His voice was hoarse and thick with sleep. Amu felt bad for waking him but she had too. She brushed the hair out of his face. She loved how he looked with his bed head.

"I'm going to check on Ami. Sorry for waking you." Amu apologized. She knew he was tired.

"Okay and it's okay. Wake me up anytime." Ikuto told her. Amu bent down and kissed him softly. He purred lowly and kissed her back. Amu slid out of bed as Ikuto untangled his arms from her tiny form. He watched her black and red plaid nightgown swish around her thighs as she walked out of the room.

Amu quietly opened the door to her room which Ami was currently occupying and crept inside. She tip toed her way to the bed where her angel was sleeping. Amu sat down on the bed trying not to wake the little girl up.

What Amu saw made her smile. Ami was curled up with one of Amu's teddy bears. She was sleeping peacefully without a worry in her pretty little head and that was how Amu intended to keep it. Ami was the only reason Amu even looked forward to coming home. She was the only connection between her and her parents. She was her reason to be the best she could be. Ami was Amu's reason that she worked hard in school and sang. It was to make Ami proud of her and to help her in life. Ami had made many friends because she was famous and got to see many different parts of the world that most kids never get to see in a lifetime. Ikuto was Amu's reason to live and love but Ami was her reason to be the best and move through life. Ami was her reason and that was all the reason she needed.

After making sure that Ami was okay she went back to Ikuto's room to get some sleep. She felt like she could get some rest now that she had eased her worries.

Amu shut the door to Ikuto's room as silently as possible. She made her way back to the bed and the awaiting arms of the love of her life. Ikuto snaked his arms around her as she slid under the covers.

"Everything alright?" He asked as he pulled her too his chest. He breathed in her sweet scent and smiled.

"Yea. I just checked on her and she's fine." Amu answered his question.

"Good. Now go back to sleep." With that they closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms.

They hadn't been asleep long when the phone rang.

_Ring Ring _

Ikuto reached from under the covers and felt his beloved stir in his arms. He kissed her behind her ear and on her cheek while he whispered for her to go back to sleep in her ear.

_Ring Ring_

Ikuto reached over on his nightstand and pulled the cordless phone of its base. He put the phone to his ear. He tried to clear the sleep from his voice.

"Hello?"

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember…. R&R!! Please and thank you. Bye Bye!!!!!**


	6. There's Gonna Be A Fight Tonight!

"Hello?" Ikuto called into the phone again. There was no answer. Whoever it was they were breathing hard into the other end of the phone.

"Hello? Look, whoever this is you need to answer. Hello?" Ikuto was getting annoyed. He was about to cuss the person out when the line suddenly went dead. Ikuto put the phone back on the receiver. That so wasn't creepy.

"Ikuto, sweetie, who was that?" Amu questioned her boyfriend.

"I don't know. Don't worry about it." He told her as he lay back down. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but let it go for the sake of not worrying Amu.

_Ring_

Ikuto snatched the phone up and sat upright. He was pissed now.

"Look, buddy, stop calling my damn house!" He screamed into the phone.

"**I see you. Might I say your girl is very pretty and so is your little girl."** A raspy voice said.

Ikuto went white. A cold feeling washed over him. What the hell was wrong with this guy?

"You stay away from my girl and my baby. You sick fuck!!!" Ikuto was furious. He slammed the phone on the base with more force than necessary. Amu stared at her boyfriend with concern. What happened? Amu crawled up to Ikuto. She knew what made him tick. He usually only got this angry when he was being protective. And let's face it, Ikuto was very protective.

"What happened? Ikuto?" Amu questioned. Ikuto turned to his love. He looked at her. She was so fragile and tiny. He never wanted anything to happen to her. And his daughter, well soon to be, was defenseless. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to either one of them.

"Some sick pervert. I got this." Ikuto calmed her. Or tried to. Amu scanned Ikuto's eyes. He was furious but was trying to control his temper. She massaged his shoulders to help relive the tension. She was frightened yes, but knew not to worry to much. She knew Ikuto would protect her and would fight for her with his life. THAT is what scared her the most.

"Ikuto, I'm scared. What's going on?" Amu asked again hopeing to get an answer this time. Ikuto just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He hung his head. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen. He didn't want Amu to get scared. He wanted to protect her and make sure everthing was alright, that she was safe. He wanted both his girls to be safe. He would do anything for them.

"Don't be scared. I'm here. There's no need to worry. Nothing's going to happen." Ikuto tired his best to sooth her. He leaned his head back to rest on her shoulder. She continued to massage him when a sound reached her ears. It sounded like it came from down the hall.

"Ikuto." Amu called to the man in her arms. He looked up at her.

"What?" He questioned. Her eyes held fear. He sat up and turned over so his arms were on either side of Amu's body. He pinned her to bed. She reached up and put her hands on his chest. She ran them up and down before moving to his shoulders. She carresed them softly.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked again. Her eyes still held fear no matter how he held her of how close he was to her. She didn't feel safe.

"I hear noises coming from down the hall." Amu told him.

"Tadase and YaYa are probably going at it." Ikuto smirked trying to lighten the mood. Amu didn't buy it.

"No I'm serious. Did you set the alarm?"

Ikuto realized something. He hoped off Amu and rolled out of bed. Shit! He didn't set it. He pressed his ear to the door. He listened and heard what sounded like footsteps. So the bastard wanted to play. Well let's see who wins.

Ikuto slowly opened the door. He peeked out the door, careful not to make a sound.

"Ikuto." Amu called to him. He turned around and put a finger to his lips to signal for her to be quiet. She got out of bed and stood behinde him. She put her her hands on his back while he put one arm out infront of her just in case. Together they crept out into the hallway and to Ami's room. Ikuto put his hand on the door knob. He turned it and opened the door. THe sight before him scared him.

On the bed lay his daughter sleeping peacefully. She was curled in a ball while clutching onto one of her mother's teddy bears. Her tumb as in her mouth as she hadn't quiet broken the babyish habit. Her curls were loose and spread across her pillow. She was happy and completly unaware of the figure sitting next to her on the bed. But her parents were very aware.

"She really is beautiful. She looks just like you... Amu-chan." The voice drifted. Ikuto knew that voice. It was the voice from the phone. So he decided to come in his house and violate his little girl. No way in hell.

"I swear if you touched her I"m gonna murder you and not give a damn about the consequences!" Ikuto yelled. He was protective of Ami all together but his paternal instinct was starting to kick in and he would protect his baby at any costs. "What is it that you want?" Ikuto tried to reason.

The man merly chuckled.

"I want what is rightfuly mine. I want you Amu." The man stood up and walked out of the shadows. He was tall, almost as tall as Ikuto, and thin. He had shaggy brown hair and wore glasses. Yamuto. Amu remembered him. She had turned him down during freshman year right before they went on tour. She didn't know him all that well. They were just classmates. But she turned him down three years ago.

"You turned me down when all I wanted was to go out with you. I loved you and I never stopped. You have no clue how much you hurt me." Yamuto relived the hurt.

"That was three year ago. Let it go already just don't hurt her!" Amu screamed. Yamuto made an advancment toward her when Ikuto pounced.

"IKUTO!" Amu panicked. She ran over to Ami and cradeled the still sleeping girl in her arms. She watched the fight unfold before her. Ikuto had tackeled Yamuto to the ground. He had Yamuto pinned. The look on Ikuto's face was terrifiing. There was a look of pure murder in his eyes as he growled and beared his teeth at Yamuto like the cat he was. He raised his fist and punched Yamuto in the face repeatedly. Yamuto flipped Ikuto over and began to land punches on Ikuto wherever he could. They were both starting to sweat and breathe heavy but neither were backing down. They took the fight out into the hall, where Ikuto slammed Yamuto against the wall with inhuman strength. He bashed Yamuto's head against the wall and punched him. Yamuto headbutted Ikuto and kneed him in the stomach. Ikuto fell to the ground where Yamuto proceeded to kick him. SUddenly Yamuto was grabbed.

Kukai had Yamuto in a headlock while Nagi punched him. Tadase had a crack at it and hit him too. Eventualy they traded off so Kukai could get some action too. Tadase helped Ikuto up so Ikuto could finish him. The girls crowded around Amu while each called after their respective man. They screamed cheers and 'be careful's'. Yamuto was soon on the ground. The fight was over. Little did they know, Ami saw everything.

"DADDY!" Ami shouted as she scrambled out of Amu's arms and to her father. Ikuto spun around. Her felt ashamed that she had to see him like that. He felt ashamed that Amu saw it too but didn't let it show. He would talk to Amu about it later. For now her braced himself for the tiny impact of his little girl. Ami jumped into Ikuto's awaiting arms.

"Daddy you're bleeding and you have bruises everywhere." Ami pointed out innocently. Ikuto smiled at her. He just lightly bounced her despite the pain.

"Daddy's fine, baby. Daddy's fine." Ikuto kissed her brow. He turned to his friends, no, they were his brothers. They were his family.

"Thank you guys." Ikuto told them as he rubbed the back of a drifting Ami. She had her head on his shoulder and her tiny hands balled into fists as she dreamt.

"No prob, bro." Kukai said back. He patted Ikuto on the back. The guys all laughed together. Ikuto turned to Amu who was still standing by the bed with tears in her eyes that threatened to fall.

"IKUTO!" Amu ran to him. He caught her with one arm for he had Ami in the other. Amu cried into his side. She really was worried about him.

"I'm okay. It's okay. I'm fine, honey. I'm fine." Ikuto cooed as he rubbed her back and shoulders in a calming motion.

"We should call the police and have him arrested for assult and stalking. Maybe harrassment as well." Nade was counting how many different charges they could press against him on her fingers.

"Yea we should." Rima agreed.

"I'll call." Nagi voulnteered. He left the hall and went downstairs.

Ikuto just stood there holding his girls. Ami was asleep and Amu was close. She had cried herself to sleep.

"Hey Kukai!" Ikuto called. Kukai whirled around.

"Yea man. What's up?" Kukai walked up to Ikuto. He looked at the older man questioningly.

"Take Ami for me will you?" Ikuto asked.

"Sure." Kukai reached over and took his neice.

"Uncle Kukai." Ami mumbled. Kukai lightly bounced her as he carried her back to her bed.

"The police are on their way." Nagi confirmed.

"Umm guys? He's gone." Utau pointed out. Everyone turned their heads to the spot where Yamuto was. He was gone. Amu was awake now. She started to shake.

"Damn." Tadase cused. Nagi was already on the phone with the police again to cancel them coming. He gave them all of the information about Yamuto that they needed and hung up.

"They're going to keep a lookout for him." Nagi sighed.

"Good. Now let's all get back to bed. We've had a long night." Nade headed to bed. They all said their respective goodnigts and left to their rooms.

* * *

Ikuto swept Amu into his arms and carried her bridal style into their room. He shut the door with his foot and walked to the bed. She was so light. It was as if she weighed nothing. Then again she was very tiny and fragile but she could fight. He laid her down as gently as possiable as to not wake her. She was exahusted. He knew he made her worry about him tonight and he must have scared his daughter too.

He slid into bed next to her. He wrapped her in his arms tightly. He never wanted to let her go. He never wanted to have her leave his arms. As he fell asleep his grip loosend and his body shifted. Amu unconsiously reached out for him.

"Ikuto..." Amu said in her sleep. He heard her and moved his body closer to her. She was scared that he would leave in her sleep.

"I'm here. Don't worry. Shhh." Ikuto whispered in her ear. Amu cuddled closer to him and relaxed when she heard his voice.

"I love you." Amu told him as she drifted farther into her dreams. Ikuto smiled at the love of his life. She looked like an angel. Her hair was splayed across the pillow and her lips were slightly parted and her lashed cast shadows across her cheeks.

"I love you too." He whispered. Even though she was asleep he knew that she heard him. He snuggled to her and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Everyone was sound asleep only to wait for what tomorow brings.

**Hello! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added my story to their favorites. It really makes me happy. Anyway you know the drill! R&R nad all that jazz, please. Bye Bye**


	7. Family Matters!

The sunlight shone through the curtains and hit Amu in the face. She groaned and rolled over and buried her face in her lover's chest. She felt him rub her back as she moved.

"Morning, sweetheart." Ikuto's deep voice rang in her ear. He felt his beloved shift from the light.

"Morning." She mumbled. She looked at her boyfriend. His eyes were wide awake and full of energy, his midnight blue hair was messy and fell in his face. His muscles were taunt and tight with the need to move. He could never hold still.

Amu's pink locks were tossled and messy. Her eyes held some sleep in them and body was relaxed. To Ikuto she looked like an angel. She always looked great when she first woke up. She looked so natural and innocent.

* * *

Amu and Ikuto decided to get up and dressed for the day. Ami wanted to have a sleepover tonight and they had to get some stuff for the party and get everything together. They had to get drinks, snacks, games, balloons and party favors. Ami's birthday is next week and Ikuto and Amu had agreed to let her have a pre-birthday sleepover for the girls. The boys were coming to the party but Ikuto was against letting them stay for the sleepover even if they were a bunch of 7 and 8 year olds. He was a father after all. Even Amu had agreed with him.

Amu had slipped on a pair of extremly tight light blue skinny jeans, a tight red t-shirt that said ' I'm not the girl next door' and black babydoll flats. She straightened her pink locks and gathered her bangs into one and clipped them back on the center of her head so her hair framed her face without her bangs. She wore no makeup and looked fabulous.

Ikuto threw on a pair of black dress pants ( I don't want to say he wears skinny jeans or tight pants so his pants fit like his uniform pants in the anime), black dress shoes, and a white button up shirt which he left untucked and a loose black tie. He looked a rocker who just got out of a party. His hair fell into his eyes like normal.

"I'm gonna go and help make breakfast." Ikuto said as he buttoned his shirt up. He swiftly kissed Amu on the cheek and left he room. Amu continued to check herself in the mirror. The full lengeth mirrror potrayed her reflection and she had to say she liked it very much. Her stomach was flat and firm. Her bust had increase greatly to a C. Her legs were fit and nice, they had gotten longer and her feet were still tiny. Her hands were dainty and her arms were toned but girly. Her waist was tiny and her hip were wider then they used to be. Her butt even grew to a decent size. She had the perfect hourglass figure and the body of a model. Well she did model for some stuff like fashion promotions or perfumes. She was a teen icon and loved it but not all the attention that came with it.

* * *

Amu walked down the stairs with her hain on the rail. As she did she could hear Ikuto's voice drift to here ears. She heard him, food cooking and Ami playing with the others. She was excited about tonights upcoming events. She was so a little kid. It eased Amu to know she wasn't upset about last nights events too. She was worried it would make her upset and everything.

As she entered the kitchen she say Ami and Utau at the table playing cards. Utau was the best poker player in the house second to Ikuto and only one palce ahead of Rima. When Ami won they all knew Utau let her win. There was no way Ami could beat her on her own.

Tadase was at the stove cooking and so was Kukai. Rima was making fresh orange juice and YaYa was wipeing the counters. Nade was setting the table with the help of Nagi. The twins were working together. Ikuto was doing the dishes from last night that they didn't do while he was on the phone.

Amu made her way to Tadase. He turned around and smiled at her. He gave her a one-armed hug as he was cooking.

"Morning, bro." She said as she hugged him back and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, babygirl. You okay?" Tadase kissed her forehead and looked at her. She nodded yes and moved on. Her and Tadase were step-siblings. It was complicated. You see, Amu's dad married Tadase's mom and Tadase's dad married Amu's mom. So they were brother and sister. Now that Ami was Amu's or about to be that made Tadase her uncle. Tadase and Amu had always acted like brother and sister so when it was official it was no different really. Amu called him 'bro' and he called her 'babygirl' reffering to the fact that she was his baby sister. He was the same age as Ikuto and they got along great. That was a huge relife.

Amu made her way to Kukai and greeted him good morning and a kiss on the cheek. He was just like an older brother. She hugged Rima and YaYa and Nade. She again greeted Nagi and kissed his cheek. Then she went to Utau and hugged her while she began to play pat-a-cake with Ami.

"Yes' mom. Yes, we are together. Yes' everythings fine." Ikuto must have been talking to his mom. She loved her son dearly and called just about everyday. Amu thought it was cute.

Ikuto sighed.

"No,mom. There are no grandchildren yet. Ami isn't biologicaly mine but she is mine." Ikuto paused as his mother spoke. Again he sighed.

"Then,yes, you have a grandchild but not biologicaly. It'll happen when the time is right." Ikuto was humoring his mother. She wanted him to settle down and have kids. He planned on it when the time was right. Now he was still enjoying life.

Amu bounded over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Ikuto glanced at her and turned to face her. He bent down to kiss her as he mouthed ' Hey baby' to her. She gave him a questioning look. He pointed to the phone to say he was busy. She pointed to Ami to say 'your daughter needs you'. Ikuto nodded and tried to get off the phone to tend to Ami. Ami came over and tugged on his pants. She kept tugging and kept saying "Daddy."

"Hold on, angel. Daddy's on the phone with grandma." He told her. She kept tugging so he picked her up. He put her on his hip and continued to talk to his mother.

"You can come visit... Ow! Ami don't pull daddy's hair." Ami giggled and played with his hair some more.

"No mom not you I was talking to Ami. You can come visit if you want. Okay. Love you too. Bye." Ikuto clicked the off button and hung it up. He placed Ami in her chair right between him and Amu. As breakfast was set out everyone began to eat. Let's say Ami is a messy eater.

Ami had syrup smeard all over her face. She turned to face her mother and Amu laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ikuto asked. Amu pointed to Ami.

"S-show... daddy." Amu said between laughs. Ami turned and faced him like her mother said. Ikuto just sweatdropped at her.

"Umm, sweetie, your supposed to keep the food in your mouth." Ikuto explained as he cleaned her face with a napkin.

"You gotta admit it's cute." Amu pointed out. He nodded and smiled. She was cute. She was frickin' adorable and he wouldn't deny it. Ikuto was beyond content with his life. He had a gorgeous girlfriend and a beautiful daughter. He had great brothers and sisters. He had a great family and he wouldn't trade it for the world and more. Ikuto began to think about Amu as he watched Ami get excited. She was telling Rima about her sleepover and how much fun she was gonna have. He remembered Amu being like that. She was truly something else and she only got better over the years. Amu was perfect and he loved her for so many reason's he couldn't cout them. He turned his attention to Amu and just stared at her while she laughed with everyone else.

Amu caught Ikuto staring at her from the corner of her eye.

"What? Something wrong?" She questioned. He shook his head no as he held a dreamy look in his eyes.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I just love you is all." Ikuto admited. Those simple words brightend Amu's day. She loved to hear him say it. She loved him and nothing would ever change that. She knew he would always protect her and never leave. She knew she could count on him. He was her love. And this was her family.

**Hello!! I hope you all liked it. If you didn't then just get over it! Well anyway there are gonna be more surprises and drama in later chapters. I'm not gonna say when cause that would defeat the whole purpose. Anyway, this chat had been nice and all but I gotta run. R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!! BYE BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
